Whenever you tried to hurt me I just hurt you even
by SoPhIaGrInT
Summary: Lors de l'enterrement de Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione se rendent compte qu'ils se sont fait mal toute l'année. En passant, le titre complet est Whenever you tried to hurt me I just hurt you even worst. Le worst ne prend pas dans le titre, désolée


Missing Moment

Whenever you tried to hurt me I just hurt you even worst

« Reprend-toi, Ron. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire…. Il ne faut pas que tu pleures. »

Ron, assis sur sa chaise, se retenait de pleurer. Il était un homme. Il devait rester fort! Mais comment faire pour le rester alors qu'il la sentait et l'entendait sangloter à ses côtés? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se sente aussi impuissant? Il devait faire quelque chose.

Instinctivement, sa main trouva celle d'Hermione, sur sa cuisse. La jeune fille sursauta légèrement, mais la serra. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers lui. Des larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Une question le frappa : pourquoi se fait-il que cela lui faisait aussi mal, de la voir pleurer? Cela ne lui avait pas fait aussi mal quand Lavande avait pleurée devant lui… et à cause de lui!

« Erreur, tu avait mal, mais pas pour la même raison : avec Lavande, tu avais eu mal, parce que tu savais que c'était de ta faute si elle pleurait. Hermione, que ce soit n'importe qui, pour n'importe quelle raison, tu n'es pas capable de la voir pleurer. Tu as même envie de pleurer avec elle. Tu ne l'aimais pas Lavande.

_Mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hermione… si?! »_

Mais en la regardant, il savait qu'il se mentait. Pendant cinq longues années, il l'avait côtoyé, sans se rendre compte qu'elle comptait pour lui. Qu'elle comptait autant qu'Harry, mais d'une autre façon. Harry, c'était son frère, son premier ami, le premier qui l'a considéré comme il était. Durant quelques années, il l'avait même envié, mais il savait, maintenant, que sa vie n'était pas aussi facile qu'elle en avait l'air. L'élu, le survivant... Le monde reposait sur ses épaules, mais il ne laissait jamais rien paraître. Ron aurait tellement voulu être aussi fort que lui. Mais non… ses jambes le lâchaient dès qu'il voyait une araignée et il n'était même pas capable d'avouer à la jeune femme à ses côtés, qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

D'une autre part, il savait qu'Harry n'était pas aussi fort qu'il le laissait paraître. Ce n'était qu'un masque et il savait que le fait de se séparer de sa sœur (eh, oui! Il entendait la conversation) lui brisait le cœur. Cela lui brisait le cœur autant qu'à l'entente des sanglots qu'Hermione laissait échapper.

-Her… Hermione…

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Les larmes qu'il y voyait le touchaient droit au cœur. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de pleurer avec elle, de la serrer contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus une larme à verser.

Comme si elle en avait besoin aussi, elle s'écroula littéralement dans ses bras, pleurant contre son épaule. Le seul autre moment où elle avait fait cela, c'était lors de leur troisième année, alors qu'ils croyaient tous, sauf Hermione, que Pattenrond avait mangé son rat. Il lui avait alors tapoté maladroitement la tête, se sentant trop terrorisé par ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Maintenant, il se sentait toujours aussi maladroit, mais c'était pour une toute autre raison. La sentir aussi près de lui le rendait faible. Même s'il avait fait son indifférent tout au long de l'année, le fait qu'elle pleurait, à cause de lui, lui avait toujours fait mal. Mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Sa jalousie maladive l'avait emporté. Il n'avait été question que de ça toute l'année. Ils s'étaient fait mal autant mentalement que physiquement.

Ron leva finalement les yeux vers la cours. Harry avait disparut et Ginny quittait vers le château, l'air mélancolique. Pauvre elle. Il sentit qu'il allait devoir jouer le grand frère cet été.

-Ron?

Le rouquin baissa la tête pour croiser le regard d'Hermione.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de cette année. Je n'ai pas vraiment été gentille. Je t'ai fait mal et je le regrette, maintenant. Je n'avais pas à agir comme cela quand tu es sorti avec Lavande.

-Je… je n'ai pas vraiment agi comme un ami non plus… enfin, je veux dire… ce n'était pas… Enfin, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je n'aurais jamais dû être aussi froid envers toi quand j'ai apprit que tu… que tu as embrassé Krum. C'était tout à fait stupide, mais quand est-ce que je ne fais pas des choses stupides?

Hermione soupira.

-Tu vois, c'est ça qui m'ennuie. Tu n'as jamais une bonne estime de toi. Comme si tu n'avais aucune qualité. Ce n'est pas vrai, Ron. Tu as plein de…. Attend une minute, est-ce pour cela que tu as été froid avec moi une partie de l'année?

Oh! Oh! ALERTE… ALERTE… Elle allait lui en vouloir, c'est sûr.

-Au début, oui… Un jour, après un entraînement, Harry et moi, on a croisé Ginny qui embrassait Dean, dans un couloir. Nous nous sommes disputés. Elle a alors dit que, comme Harry avait embrassé Cho, toi, Krum, j'étais le seul à ne pas avoir d'expérience. J'ai explosé. J'étais énormément triste et blessé d'apprendre, par la bouche de ma sœur, que tu avais embrassé quelqu'un…

-En quoi est-ce que cela te regardait ?

-Je sais, j'ai eu tord. Tu as tout à fait le droit d'embrasser qui tu veux… _ON _a tout à fait le droit d'embrasser qui on veut, n'est-ce pas?

Hermione rougit et lui sourit.

-En effet. C'est vrai, nous avons agit en gamins… je… je crois qu'il serait préférable de revenir là où nous étions rendu, avant cette grosse gaffe.

-C'est-à-dire, une relation purement amicale, malgré nos nombreuses disputes?

-C'est à peu près cela, oui.

Le sourire de Ron s'effaça. Il semblait triste.

Ou peut-être, ajouta Hermione, les joues rouges, prenant timidement la main de Ron dans la sienne, il serait temps d'aller plus loin et d'arrêter nos histoires de jalousie.

Le bout des oreilles de Ron devint rouge pivoine, alors qu'il levait le regard vers elle, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

-En es-tu certaine?

Il ne semblait pas sûr de lui. Hermione se sentit alors blessée et humiliée.

-J'ai comprit.

Elle lâcha sa main.

-Si tu préfères que l'on reste amis parce que tu ne ressens rien d'autre, je comprend. Mais dis-le moi.

Merde! Que devait-il dire? Aussitôt qu'il disait quelque chose, les mots ne sortaient pas de la bonne façon et il finissait par lui faire du mal. Mais que devait-il faire? La nervosité prenait le dessus. Il tremblait légèrement.

-Non! Ce n'est pas ça! Ah! Chaque fois que je veux te dire quelque chose, je dis tout de travers. Et chaque fois… je te fais pleurer. J'en ai marre! Pourquoi faut-il que je sois aussi maladroit? Je le suis avec n'importe qui, mais je suis pire avec toi, il me semble…

-Alors, qu'est-ce que l'on fait? Peut-être ce que l'on a envie depuis longtemps?

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Idiot! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Euh… non, pas vraiment.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir.

-C'est vrai qu'on devrait faire attention avec Harry. J'ai l'impression qu'une guerre quelconque approche. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment dire de quoi il s'agit, mais je sais que nous devons profiter pleinement de notre vie, avant qu'il soit trop tard. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose avant d'avoir fait ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis des années.

-Et c'est quoi?

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir. Décidément, il était très difficile de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments. Était-il aveugle à ce point? Manquait-il autant de confiance en lui pour ne pas se douter qu'elle était affreusement amoureuse de lui? Surtout que cette année, ses actes avaient été plus qu'évidents. Ils s'étaient rendus jaloux au point de toujours se faire mal. Il devait certainement s'être rendu compte de quelque chose.

Elle tenta alors le tout pour le tout. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre.

-Ça!

Hermione se leva sur la pointe des pieds et pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de Ron. Aussitôt, une grosse décharge électrique les envahit et Ron se sentit fondre complètement.

-Hum! Hum!

Les deux jeunes se séparèrent immédiatement.

-C'est comme cela que vous aller à l'enterrement du Grand Dumbledore?

Oh, horreur! Ombrage se tenait devant eux, son sourire de crapaud affreusement élargit dans une expression malsaine.

Ron était rouge de rage. Pourquoi venait-elle briser ce moment? Tout allait bien pourtant!

-En quoi cela vous regarde?

-Ce n'est pas une très bonne façon d'honorer Albus Dumbledore.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Au contraire.

Ils se tournèrent vers la voix. Mac Gonagall se tenait devant eux, une expression de fureur sur le visage.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Ce qu'Albus a toujours appuyé et soutenu, c'est bien l'amour. Je sais qu'il en serait heureux, s'il était encore parmi nous. M. Weasley et Miss Granger s'aiment depuis très longtemps.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux. Avait-il été aussi transparent pour que même Mac Gonagall remarque qu'il aimait Hermione? Vraiment, il y avait des choses qui le dépassaient parfois, même du haut de son six pieds.

-Et vous croyez qu'ils vont réussir à traverser les épreuves qui approchent grâce à leur « amour »?!

-Je ne vois pas où est le mal. On est en pleine guerre. Il faut bien de l'amour si on veut garder espoir.

Ombrage sembla s'enflammer. Elle tourna les talons et partit à grands pas. Mac Gonagall se tourna vers Ron et Hermione. Elle leur fit un sourire triste, une larme coulant le long de sa joue, ridée et pâle, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Ron.

-Je vous demande simplement de ne pas faire trop de bêtises.

Après un dernier regard vers les joues rouges de Ron, elle les quitta.

-Je t'avais prévenu, Ron.

Les jeunes amis sursautèrent. Percy se tenait devant eux.

-Quoi?

-Je t'avais dit de ne plus fréquenter Harry Potter. Tu vois où il est rendu, maintenant?

Ron serra les poings, la mâchoire serrée.

-C'est toi qui dit ça? Toi qui décide de quitter sa famille pour lècher les bottes du ministre? Toi qui a renvoyé le cadeau que sa mère lui a fait à Noël? Tu me fais pitié, Percy. Tu ne fais même plus partie de ma famille. Ne compte plus jamais sur moi.

Hermione posa une main sur le bras de Ron, essayant de le calmer.

-Viens Ron, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Elle jeta un regard indigné vers Percy et traîna Ron de force. Celui-ci regardait toujours son frère avec un air féroce.

-Hermione, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé parler à cet imbécile?

-Parce que ça ne sert à rien de partir une bagarre, surtout que l'on est à l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Ce serait un manque total de respect envers lui.

-On le sait bien, miss parfaite…

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais parfaite. J'essaie simplement de ne pas rajouter des complications. Tout allait bien, il n'était pas question de tout détruire. Harry n'a pas besoin de cela en plus.

-C'est vrai, il ne faudrait pas faire de mal à ce pauvre Harry…

-C'est de ton meilleur ami dont tu parles, je te ferai remarquer. Ron, tu n'as pas à être jaloux d'aucun des garçons du monde. C'est toi que j'aime, pas Viktor, pas Mclaggen, pas Harry, pas Pevees non plus. C'est toi et seulement toi, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne. Il n'y a pas un garçon qui peut se mesurer à toi… en tout cas, pas dans mon cœur. Alors arrête, s'il-te-plaît, avec ta jalousie maladive, ça m'exaspère vraiment.

-Très bien, je me tais, dit Ron, encore une fois écarlate.

Il croisa les bras et tapa du pied.

-Mais ça compte aussi pour toi. Je sais bien que tu étais jalouse de Lavande, j'ai peut-être fait exprès pour ce coup, et de Fleur.

-Je l'admets, mais je ne ressors pas tout le temps ça dans le tableau.

-C'est correcte, j'arrête. Aller viens, on va retrouver Harry. Il a l'air prit avec le ministre. Il doit encore de lui pour faire la « publicité » du ministère.

-Ron, attends!

-Quoi?

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que des lèvres douces et chaudes se pressaient déjà contre les siennes. Hermione se décolla lentement, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres et lui dit :

« Tu vas rester planté là comme une potiche? On doit rejoindre Harry. Le ministre l'a déjà quitté et il semble furieux. Viens! »

Elle se précipita vers Harry, Ron sur ses talons. Il avait encore le regard embrumé et ne semblait plus être maître de ses mouvements. Il ne faisait que suivre la jeune fille, tel un robot. Seul les effluves de son parfum, en l'occurrence, celui qu'il lui avait donné à Noël, le guidaient sur les pas de la seule fille susceptible de lui faire cet effet. Non. La guerre pouvait bien arriver, ils étaient prêts. Ils feraient tout pour aider Harry et s'aimer, malgré cet avenir sombre qui s'abattait sur eux, car comme l'avait dit Mac Gonagall :

« Il faut bien de l'amour si on veut garder espoir. »

FIN!!


End file.
